


Blue Blood

by DeathPunkin



Series: Blue Blood Dogs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, barganing, monster truck bed, strings are numbered, talk of cruelty, talk of past timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry wakes up bound to a strange bed. Soon he meets Blood. And Beijing's ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new series because I saw some sexy fan art of these two. Someone stop me (please don't)

Blueberry wakes up chained to a rather plush bed. It feels almost more comfortable than his own bed, and he observes it just enough to realize that it's a pretty radical monster truck. From what he can see, the bed is fairly elevated, and red is splattered up the sides like it was driven through dirt... or blood... Blueberry shudders at the thought.   
His attention is captured by the sound of a door opening. His head snaps to the side, expecting to see a Papyrus. Instead he watches a version of himself strut in that compares to him like Tale does to Fell. "Who are you, and why did you capture me?" He asks flatly. He remembers being captured by other Sanses before, apotheosis just more of the same to him.  
"Sans from Swapfell universe 32-C, the pacichara route," he answers simply. Blueberry is surprised to get such a straightforward answer, and just blinks. "I go by Blood, if you are truly curious," he states in an extremely haughty manner. Blue just nods his head. "Also," he continues on without giving blue a true chance to speak. "I know that you are the Sans from the timeline Omega 1-A Blueberry who remembers all of the timelines and possible outcomes for his universe. Each one has at least one of each monster who remembers everything in all of the timelines, and acts as a backup drive should the world get destroyed," Blood adds, strutting over to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Blue simply blinks. "You know more than I thought then," he utters, and Blood simply shrugs with his arms crossed. "So why take me out of all the Blueberries? There are so many far more innocent versions that I remember," he says with plain confusion. Of course he was confused, so many others had taken him for his innocence, so what does he have that's valuable since that is long gone.  
Blood stares him deeply in the eyes with an intense burning that his face does not convey. "I took you because you aren't. You know how the multi-verse works, but most of all, you won't whine incessantly when I take you," he growls playfully, and leans into the other.  
"I refuse you jerk! If I remember them all, then in several timelines I managed to end my life, and I could do it right here and now! I CAN DIE BEFORE YOU COULD TOUCH ME AND IT WOULD END US BOTH!" He shrieks, and Blood chuckles at that without ever making a move closer.  
Blue pauses in confusion to stare at his laughing duplicate. "There's the spark I adore, good job kid. This world is vicious, and I would rather much enjoy a playmate on equal footing with me," blood tells him with a smirk.  
"Fuck you! I'm not going to be your toy! I'm the backup file to my own world, so how in the he'll is that footing equal?" He growls from his chained position on the bed.  
Blood sighs. "I want a partner Blue. The world is rough out there, kill or be killed and all that. Plus you would get to take out your rage on people timeline after timeline because they won't stop respawning," he offers. By this point, Blue seems to have calmed down for the most part. "Besides, a new Omega Sans has already spawned to take your place, so not so special anymore," he says like he's chastising a naughty school child. "Plus, Ink showed me some things, you get to decide who to fight and kill so long as it's not me or Papyrus. Also, you can Fuck whoever you want here," he adds it all with a knowing smile before striding out of his room. "Let me know what you want in the morning," he adds before closing the door. Of course a death will also mean no, but it's up to that blue egg waiting to be hatched into a raging sociopath.  
..........  
Blood walks into his room to find Blue sitting up in his bed. The chains no longer bind him to the bed. It seems that he dislocated his arm bones in order to escape, which is fine with Blood. His arms are crossed, and he looks impatient as the other Skeleton strides up to the bed. "So?" Blood asks, raising the ridge of an eye socket.  
Blue hops down right in front of the other. "I accept your offer so long as you let me play with Papy too," he says with a stern look.  
Blood simply takes his hands in his own. "Welcome home, New right hand of the royal guard," he says with an eerie grin.


End file.
